El brillo de su mirada
by Aspros D'Lars
Summary: Se había enamorado de ella de una manera que no sabia como explicar; de su mirada y de aquel brillo que siempre tenia en sus ojos; de aquella magia que le robaba la mente y el corazón.


_¡Hola! Si bueno, tanto tiempo, eh estado algo ocupado y distraído que no he podido escribir nada. Esto solo es un pequeño producto nacido de una lista de reproducción al azar, un café y mi tendencia a hacer otras cosas cuando debo estar haciendo algo importante. Este anime me ha fascinado, igual hay muchos que tienen la misma temática, pero este anime tiene algo mas, un "no se que" que me ha atrapado y me ha enamorado lo suficiente para escribir. _

_Antes de que comiencen la guerra de waifus, debo decir que escribí esto de tal manera para que usen a cualquiera de las hermanas en la historia, me enfoque en no poner nombres o características especiales de cada una para que puedan poner en el papel a cualquiera de las cinco (o al menos eso intente). Yo ya tengo elegida y la próxima historia sera únicamente de ella, pero eso lo dejare en secreto por ahora. _

_Espero disfruten la lectura tanto como yo lo hice al escribirla. _

**_Disclaimer: _**_Go-Tōbun no Hanayome no me pertenece, solo hago uso de sus personajes para mi disfrute personal y el de algún que otro lector._

_**Summary:** Se había enamorado de ella de una manera que no sabia como explicar; de su mirada y de aquel brillo que siempre tenia en sus ojos; de aquella magia que le robaba la mente y el corazón. _

* * *

"**El brillo de su mirada"**

El sonido de un relámpago a la distancia lo despertó. Abrió los ojos con un ligero cansancio, preguntándose la hora y cuando había comenzado a llover. Estiró su brazo a la pequeña mesita de noche a su izquierda y observó el pequeño reloj digital que marcaba apenas entrando la madrugada.

A lo lejos, a través de la ventana, la torrencial lluvia se cernía sobre la ciudad y cuando otro relámpago cimbro las ventanas sintió un peque apretón en su cintura. Bajó la mirada y pudo ver un pequeño brazo rodeando su abdomen, en un pequeño y cálido abrazo que le hizo sonreír. A su lado, una bella mujer reposaba la cabeza sobre su hombro. Su lacio cabello caía como una cascada sobre su bello y grácil rostro, enmarcándolo en una hermosa visión a sus ojos.

Desde su pequeño mentón que a veces adoraba tomar entre sus dedos para alzar su mirada y robarle un beso, haciéndola sonrojar y enfurruñar en un tierno mohín. Hasta sus hermosos y deliciosos labios que cada vez que los veía, deseaba besar con locura, porque desde la primera vez que probo su sabor en aquel campamento hace ya tantos años, se había vuelto adicto a la delicia y calidez que de ellos brotaba con solo una pequeña caricia, una que le reventaba el corazón y el pensamiento. Su pequeña y respingada naricita que, cuando le gustaba apretar haciéndola enfadar y un poco mas arriba, sus ojos que, aunque se hallaban cerrados en estos momentos, los podía visualizar perfectamente en su mente. Aquellos hermosos zafiros que mostraban su brillo ante cualquier emoción, mostrándole como se sentía a cada momento y que le fascinaban en demasía, porque podía ver el cielo en su mirada cada vez que la veía a los ojos.

Incluso ahora, sabiendo que odiaba las tormentas y la veía fruncir el ceño entre los sueños, no dejaba de parecerle la imagen más tierna que pudiera haber visto jamás.

Despacio y con parsimonia, giró el cuerpo para poder mirarla de frente. Ella era hermosa, igual que sus hermanas, pero también lo era en un aspecto más etéreo, más allá del mismo significado de la palabra. Ella no solo tenia un bello rostro y un cuerpo que muchos hombres deseaban; ella era hermosa por dentro también, su alma era simplemente hermosa en todos los sentidos que la lengua humana pudiera escribir. Cuando ella hablaba, su voz curaba las penas, su risa contagiaba alegría y sus manos, cada vez que brindaban una pequeña caricia, el mundo parecía ser un lugar mejor.

Sin duda alguna ella era mágica.

―Tengo mucha suerte de tenerte conmigo ―susurró, acariciando su mejilla y haciéndola sonreír entre sueños.

El respondió el gesto haciéndolo igual. Pocas veces podía verla tan frágil como ahora. Siendo siempre tan tranquila y serena, siendo siempre tan fuerte para con él y las personas que la rodeaban. Pocas veces la veía asustada como ahora, pocas veces se podía ver a si mismo protegiéndola y cuidándola.

―Tal vez no sea el mejor novio ―dijo en un susurro, deteniendo la caricia. ―Pocas veces eh podido ayudarte tanto como tu me has ayudado… ―Y lamentaba que fuera verdad. Ella siempre lo había apoyado desde que se conocieran, incluso antes de que descubrieran lo que sentían uno por el otro, ella siempre quiso ayudarlo. Y ahora, cada vez que el tenía algún problema, pequeño o grande, ella siempre estaba ahí para él, siempre con una sonrisa y unas sabias palabras, o solamente con su amor incondicional.

―Pero te amo tanto que no lo puedo explicar; de una manera que no puedo explicar con palabras.

A veces se odiaba por ser tan tonto para el amor y los sentimientos. Lo sabia de primera mano, se había dado cuenta hace años. Cuando veía en sus ojos la añoranza de un gesto que demostrase su amor, de escuchar en sus labios un "te quiero" o un "te amo", de recibir un pequeño detalle o alguna otra cosa que le hiciera saberse amada.

Pero el, Futaro Uesugi, por muchas maestrías y diplomados que tuviese o por los incontables títulos o reconocimientos que tuviese, era un completo idiota para el amor.

Pero ella seguía allí. Sonriendo cuando ambos se veían después de trabajar. Ella seguía ahí, con un beso de buenas noches que demostraba que aún lo seguía amando.

―Perdóname… ―pidió quedo.

Ella abrió los ojos ganándose su atención y así, pudo ser testigo de la magia de su mirada. Aun en la oscuridad de la noche y la poca luz que entraba a través de la ventana, pudo verse reflejado en aquellos ojos azules que deslumbraban la vista y le inundaban de dicha.

Se quedó sin palabras; como muchas veces antes, con solo mirarle le había robado la mente y el corazón.

―No tengo nada que perdonar ―respondió. Se acercó a su cuerpo y apretó mas aun el agarre en su cintura.

―Siempre me has ayudado, aunque no lo creas ―dijo ella con el rostro oculto bajo su cuello. ―Desde que nos conocimos, nos ayudaste a mi y a mis hermanas en mas que los exámenes.

Alzó la mirada y sus ojos se toparon en la oscuridad. Futaro no necesito ninguna luz para poder observar el brillo en su mirada, ahí estaba, como cada vez que le miraba, con un "algo" que no sabia explicar pero que, sin saber bien el porqué, le encantaba encontrar.

―Estuviste ahí para nosotras ―continuó. ―Siempre en cada paso que dábamos, ahí estabas tu para sostenernos si caíamos. Siempre que me sentí insegura, ahí estabas tú, a mi lado. Sin importar la situación y sin saberlo siquiera, me protegiste cuando más débil me sentí y nunca tendré las palabras para expresarte mi agradecimiento, Futaro.

Y Futaro la besó. En medio de la noche y la tormenta que afuera cubría la ciudad. Para el no importaba nada mas que la persona que se hallaba entre sus brazos. Aquella mujer que le había mostrado lo que era la felicidad y un sentimiento que, aunque aun no sabia expresar del todo, se moría por mostrarle solo a ella.

Se separó entre cortos besos, no queriendo del todo alejarse de sus labios.

―Algún día te mostrare de billones de maneras cuando te amo.

Ella sonrió con felicidad colocando un dedo sobre los labios masculinos y Futaro pudo jurar ver un pequeño brillo que jamás había visto en su mirada.

―Siempre me lo has demostrado Futaro, de mil y un formas, y hoy, me lo has demostrado de la más hermosa manera posible.

Ella tomó entre sus delicadas manos la suya, atrayéndola hasta su abdomen donde la dejó reposar.

Futaro bajó la mirada, sin entender el gesto. La miró a los ojos y por un minúsculo instante, por una milésima parte de un segundo, alcanzo a ver aquel brillo que no había visto antes y que, por fin, en esta ocasión pudo reconocer.

El quedó sin habla, sin respiración y sin latidos. Como si una estrella hiciera implosión dentro de su mente destruyendo todo pensamiento, para remplazarlo únicamente por una felicidad tan inmensa que temía saliera a borbotones por su boca.

Lo único que pudo a atinar a hacer, fue llorar.

Porque sus palabras no expresaban lo que sentía, porque no había lenguaje humano sobre la tierra que expresara cuanta felicidad sentía en aquel momento.

Y ella se sintió feliz también. Porque, como ella, su esposo también tenia esa pequeña cualidad. Sus ojos mostraban todas sus emociones. Sin palabras ella comprendía que era lo mas importante para él, que no existía nada mas ella en su pequeño mundo.

Bueno, ahora no existía nada mas que ella y su pequeño retoño en su pequeño mundo.

* * *

_Cortito, lo se, ya veremos que sale después. Si quieren comentar a quien vieron en este pequeño one-shot no duden en decírmelo. Igual y si me dan buenas ideas pueda hacer algo con las demás chicas jajajaja. _

_Nos leeremos, cuidence ¿vale?_


End file.
